


happiness is like a kiss

by mindtravelsx



Series: J. Daniel Atlas/Jack Wilder Works [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: And then this happened, First Kiss, Fluff, I recently rewatched the movies after some time and fell right back into one of my first ships, M/M, Sleepy Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: He hesitated, before leaning forwards slowly, intending to kiss the man's cheek softly.





	happiness is like a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, so I recently rewatched the Now You See Me movies after some time and I fell right back into the ship that is JackDaniels (which, might I add, was one of my first ships I sailed, and they will always have my heart - I will literally go down with this ship). 
> 
> Anyway, I watched the movies and then this happened ;p 
> 
> It's pretty quickly written, so it's not the best sorryy, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway <3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes ! xx 
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned._

Jack walked out of his bedroom, stumbling quietly into the hallway of their shared apartment, still half-asleep. He yawned, stretching out, as he made his way into the kitchen for a glass of water. Quietly grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets, he filled it up and leaned back against the counter to finish the water in a haze, before he put the empty glass into the sink and made his way back to his room.

As he walked past the couch in the living room, though, he stopped and did a double take - only noticing now that someone was on there. He chuckled softly at the sight in front of him. Daniel was laying on the couch, one arm hanging down the edge and the other draped across his own chest. His mouth was slightly open, the sound of soft snores filling the silent room. 

Jack softly padded towards the couch, crouched down and pulled the blanket that Henley had left there for herself to cuddle up with, up over Daniel's sleeping form. Jack let himself stare for a few moments more, only feeling slightly creepy for watching the other man sleep. 

It had been two months since they had joined the Eye. Two months since they had gone into hiding, waiting for the Eye to contact them for another task. The Eye still hadn't contacted them, and they were all getting restless with nothing to do - Daniel in particular, who had been focused on bettering his already quite perfect tricks even more, arguing that if the Eye contacted them, he wanted to be in shape. The man had been tiring himself out even more than he had during the time that they had prepared for and followed through with their first job from the Eye. 

Jack smiled gently, lifting his hand up to wipe away a few stray hair locks from Daniel's face. Jack had harbored feelings for the man even before they had officially met that first time in the hallway, but those feeling had only grown when he had gotten to know the person that hid behind all that exterior. Maybe one day Jack would build up the courage to tell the older man his feelings, but today was not that day, Jack thought. 

Jack sighed, letting his eyes linger on Daniel's face for a moment. He hesitated, before leaning forwards slowly, intending to kiss the man's cheek softly. At the exact moment Jack's lips brushed Daniel's skin, though, Daniel sighed and turned his head, and in a split of a second Jack's lips were pressed softly onto Daniel's instead of the man's cheek. 

Jack's eyes widened, and he swiftly pulled back, freezing when he sees Daniel's brown eyes dark, and blown wide, as they stared at him. _Oh shit, oh fuck_ , Jack thought, _he was fucked_. 

''I - Daniel -,'' Jack whispered, words caught in his throat when Daniel blinked a few times, before reaching his hand up and wrapping it around the back of Jack's neck, fingers caressing the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

''Shut up,'' Daniel whispered with a small smile, before Daniel pulled him closer to press their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, my loves ! I hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought about it ! :) xx


End file.
